Blood Blade
Blood_blade_2_source.png|Blood Blade in EBF1-''EBF3'' Blood_blade_V4.png|Blood Blade in EBF4 The Blood Blade is a recurring sword available for Matt in the . Its defining trait is to drain targets' , but its properties (including the element and visual design) vary between games. Description In the first three games, it appeared as a large red sword roughly carved from rock or crystal. The blade was long and thin, with many jagged spikes near the base. The hilt was grey and tipped with a smaller mass of red spikes. In the fourth game, the Blood Blade was redesigned with a much sleeker, more refined blade that appeared to be made of polished red crystal and only had a few small points on its base. The hilt is much more elaborate, appearing to reach across the base of the blade to hold it in place. The hilt is also studded with red crystals, including a large one on the guard and two tiny ones on the pommel. There also appears to be white wrappings on the hilt, presumably to increase grip. While it doesn't have as big defensive bonuses as Stone Edge does, it boosts Drain's damage by 60%, resulting in same damage and heal as with the strongest sword, Soul Eater. Thus, Drain becomes the most effective way to deal damage and heal at the same time. Blood Blade also allows drainage with several other skills, in case damage is more important. * Defence 10% * Magic Defence 10% : "Drains HP. Effect works with Attack, Drain, WindSlash and Legend" Besides adding the newly introduced Cleaver skill to the list of drainage-compatible skills, it has gained several new quirks. * Defence 10% * Magic Defence 10% * Evade 10% * Element - 20% * Unleash - Debuff : "Drains HP from foes. Boosts Drain." Found in a chest hidden behind the Equip Shop in The Town. Among other things, the sword's element degree is increased by a whopping 5% at cost of the Dispelling function. Found on the Slime Cat screen of Graybone Cemetery, in one of the two chests at the bottom, blocked by a Copper Block. Besides the altered design, the Blood Blade now has no element (once again), higher but still below-average offensive bonuses, and a high chance to inflict with weapon-elemental attacks. |resist1type = Status |resist1 = Tired |res1num = long100 |lvl2ATK = 10% |lvl3ATK = 20% |lvl4ATK = 30% |lvl5ATK = 40% |resist2type = Status |resist2 = Stun |res2num = long100 |lvl2MAG = 10% |lvl3MAG = 20% |lvl4MAG = 30% |lvl5MAG = 40% |Element = None |AtkStatusIcon = |lvl1AtkStatusStrength = 2x |lvl2AtkStatusStrength = 2x |lvl3AtkStatusStrength = 2x |lvl4AtkStatusStrength = 3x |lvl5AtkStatusStrength = 3x |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 40% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 50% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 60% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 80% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 100% |item21 = Dirt Ball |item21number = 2 |item31 = Amber |item31number = 1 |item32 = Dirt Ball |item32number = 2 |item41 = Ruby |item41number = 2 |item42 = Geode |item42number = 1 |item51 = Ruby |item51number = 8 |item52 = Geode |item52number = 8}} Trivia * Its EBF4 design was reused for the Lightning Shard sword, colored yellow instead of red. * The Blood Blade is a recurring sword in the Final Fantasy series. It generally is a mid-tier weapon that drains HP from the target. The most noteworthy appearance was in FF II, where the Blood Blade was considered the best weapon in the game outside of Masamune and/or Excalibur (the ultimate weapons) — besides dealing normal damage, it also chops off a fixed % of the target's health, so it could defeat any boss in but a few blows. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 2 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Swords Category:Matt